polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
South Ossetiaball
South Ossetia-Alaniaball |nativename = Республикæ Хуссар Ирыстон (Ossetian) Республика Южная Осетия (Russian) ცხინვალის რეგიონი (Georgian) |founded = 1991 |onlypredecessor = South Ossetian Autonomous Oblastball |predicon = Georgian SSR |image = Facebook_SouthOssetiaball_280613.jpg |caption = I'm not of Candy corn! |government = Semi-presidential republic |personality = Determined, Stubborn, Always ready to fight |language = Ossetian (official), Russian (official), Georgian REMOVE KHINKALI |type = Separatist Country |capital = Tskhinvali |religion = Georgian Russian Orthodoxy |friends = Brother Russiaball Abkhaziaball Transnistriaball Artsakhball Hungaryball countries recognizing me Western Saharaball |enemies = Georgiaball Tuvaluball Iranball |likes = Independence, Tanks, Russiaball, Russian language, Russian history, North Ossetia-Alaniaball (aka his brother) and more...TANKS!! |hates = Not being independent, being told his flag looks like candy corn. |predecessor = South Ossetian Autonomous Oblastball Georigaball |intospace = Nope, he cannot even into recognition |status = Partially-recognized republic. |imagewidth = |reality = South Ossetia }}South Ossetia is a Candy corn partially recognized countryball that was originally part of Georgiaball until he was invaded by Russiaball in 2008. He wants to be part of North Ossetia–Alaniaball, but is accused of being occupied territory of Russiaball along with Abkhaziaball and is a separatist countryball. Relationships Family * North Ossetiaball - fake ossetia I miss you, bro.. but one day we'll be together again, I swear. * Iranball - Cousin. We don't talk much anymore, but he does not recognize me as he supports both Georgia and Russia! * Afghanistanball - I'll call him cousin for now, however we came from the same parents before, but you were taken and adopted by him centuries ago. * Tajikistanball - Cousin * Achaemenidball - Great-Granduncle, but he fought against my Great-Grandfather back in the ancient times. He lend his legacy down to his two sons: Iran, and Tajikistan. * Jász-Nagykun-Szolnok - Estranged brother. He move in with Hungaryball a long time ago. * Alansball - Parents. They was the first in the family to settle in our home. * Sarmatiansball - Grandparents. Was much scary warrior for everyone they meets. Grandmother in particular so tough she inspire weak civilized peoples to create story of Amazon warriors. * Scythiansball - Great-grandparents. Just as scary as their children. (Ossetia family STRONK) They teach my grandparent how to art of horse ride and bow fightings. They learn from their parents Cimmerianball (maybe, is unsure of that). Recognition Africa * Western Saharaball Asia None Carribean None Central America * Nicaraguaball Europe * Abkhaziaball * Donetsk People's Republicball * Luhansk People's Republicball * Artsakhball * Russiaball * Transnistriaball Middle East * Syriaball North America None Oceania * Nauruball South America * Venezuelaball Countries Voting Against the UN Resolution ** Belarusball ** Cubaball ** Armeniaball ** Syriaball ** Sudanball ** Laosball ** North Koreaball ** Maldivesball ** Vietnamball ** Philippinesball ** Burundiball ** South Sudanball ** Zimbabweball Friends ** Russiaball - One day he'll make me free from Khinkali. ** Abkhaziaball - My relative, he fights for independence from Khinkali as well. ** Artsakhball - Fellow freedom fighter. We recognize each other. ** Transnistriaball - Like the above, we do recognize each other as independent republics. ** Hungaryball - He's given home to my other brother, Jász-Nagykun-Szolnok, for over 700 year. He's good guy. Maybe acknowledge independence soon? Enemies ** Georgiaball: Go fuck yourself or the kebab plane destroyer. ** Tuvaluball: You recognized me and my best friend and change mind later? Even worse!!! But at least my citizens can visit your country visa free ** Iranball: My more famous cousin, but he supports Russiaball but mostly Georgiaball and stop calling me Persian and not recognizing me ** Moroccoball - Free my Friend!!!! Gallery Bulgar Heritage.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_1.png Candy corn.png Cant Into Fake.png 'wT5dlRc.png Links **Facebook page zh:南奧塞梯球 Category:Caucasus Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Countryballs Category:Unrecognized Countryballs Category:Dispute Category:OSCE Category:Three lines Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Georgian Speaking Countryball Category:Ossetian Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Lover Category:Europe Category:Georgiaball Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Lovers Category:Russian lovers Category:Landlocked Category:Russia Allies Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Pro Catalonia Category:Pro-Catalonia Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Transnitria Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Red White Yellow